thatssoravenfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven Baxter
Raven Lydia Baxter'In ''Vending the Rules, the following sentence occurs - '''Chelsea: Raven Lydia Baxter! I am not holding in any anger, ok? (previously: Raven Lydia Carter) is a fictional and precognitive teenager from Disney Channel sitcom, That's So Raven, as well as on the new spin-off series, Raven's Home. Often referred to as "Rae", she has a sassy attitude and she's clumsy. She has friends and a loving family, and she attended Bayside High School. Raven Baxter is extremely allergic to mushrooms. She cleans when she's nervous, and her favorite drink is orange juice. According to Chelsea, her favorite gemstone is diamond, her favorite vegetable is corn, and her favorite animal is stuffed. Raven is well known for her fashion sense and style. In fact, she loves fashion so much that she even designs her own clothes and wants to become a fashion designer like her idol, Donna Cabonna, whom she worked for as an intern. Later, Raven goes to visit her father and brother, Cory at their new job at the White House in Washington, D.C. Her father is surprised by her unexpected visit at the White House and exclaims, "You didn't get kicked out of design school because they don't give out refunds!", thereby revealing she attended design school after graduating from high school. Even later on, she and Devon marry and have two twins - something which apparently gave Devon a heart attack - and then divorced; Chelsea moves in with Raven as the pair are both divorced and needed to for tax purposes. Appearance Raven is of African-American decent. Her eyes are hazel and her hair color is usually jet black, although she experimented with it and turned her hair light brown for a year. Disguises A trademark thing about Raven is that she thinks of herself as a master of disguise, which fits in with her trouble making antics and passion for becoming a fashion designer. What prompts her to dress up in a disguise is usually her psychic visions and dressing up in a disguise is just one part of her plan to either make her vision happen or prevent it from happening. Clairvoyance Raven is clairvoyant and frequently has "visions", which allow her to see into the future and see what may happen next. However, most visions are vague and she unable to "see" everything that might happen in the near future. This causes her to wonder on what her visions really mean, in which case her attempts to change these upcoming events end up either making it happen or making it worse, depending on what the situation is. Catchphrases *"Oh snap!" *"Ya nasty!" *"How ya'll doin'?" *"Oh, no she didn't!" *"I'm Okay" *"Gently!" *"Gotta go!" *"Home skillet biscuit!" *"Chelsea focus!" *"I am NOT, Okay." Gallery More images of can be found at /Gallery/ Raven_Baxter.gif|Raven Baxter Raven_has_a_vision.gif|Raven has a vision Raven-Symone-Smile-Serious-Thats-So-Raven.gif Castor.png Pinguin PNG16.png Raven-symone-debuts-new-tailer-ravens-home-social.jpg| Raven in Raven's Home. 15,.png|Reven and Devon References SaveSave Baxter, Raven Baxter, Raven Baxter, Raven Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Baxter Family Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Psychics Category:Cory in the House Characters Category:Humans turn into animals Category:Cows